(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to brake support assemblies or spiders which are mounted on a vehicle axle for supporting a brake shoe assembly and an actuator therefor.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art brake support assemblies or spiders have been constructed so as to pivotally support a brake shoe assembly and also support a rotatable shaft. These means for supporting the brake shoes and actuator shaft need be aligned with the opening for receiving the vehicle axle. One type of prior art spider includes pins which are supported by bores in the spider. These bores must be machined to provide the proper alignment. Also, the actuator shaft is generally supported within a bore in the spider and also requires machining. This machining is expensive and time-consuming.
Further problems develop with this type of prior art spider after the assembly has been used on a motor vehicle. The pins and the actuator shaft produce wear on the supporting bores. When either of the pins are replaced due to wear, the bores require expensive machining to realign the replaced members. Also, the rotating shaft deteriorates the supporting bore. This results in more expenses and, more commonly, replacement of the entire spider assembly.